The present invention relates to electronic messaging and, more particularly, to messaging client-based reminders.
Messaging systems, such as email, text messaging, and instant messaging are common tools for implementing daily communications. Some messaging systems, for example instant messaging, provide the ability for a user to initiate and simultaneously conduct multiple separate communication sessions using a single messaging client. In a virtual chat room, for example, a user can open multiple dialog boxes on a display screen for each active chat session. Oftentimes these communications result in some expectation in which one of the parties to a session requests information or commits to providing some information to another party to the session. While the user subject to the commitment may have every intention of fulfilling the request for information, oftentimes the user becomes distracted, e.g., by other ongoing chat sessions or some external stimulus.